Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition
September 16, 2012 July 19, 2012 Winter 2012 |genre =Platformer |modes =1 - 4 players |ratings =ESRB E10+, CERO A |platforms =Wii }} Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition (Kirby's Dream Collection for short) is a compilation released to commemorate Kirby series' 20th anniversary. The playable content in the compilation consists of six past games and 10 Challenge levels on one Wii disc, and it comes with a complimentary soundtrack CD and an artbook. Games The included games are: *''Kirby's Dream Land'' (Game Boy) *''Kirby's Adventure'' (NES) *''Kirby Super Star'' (SNES) *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Game Boy) *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (SNES) *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (N64) Several of the included titles have already been re-released on the Wii or 3DS before, and hence are available separately. Challenge Mode Happiness Hall *Sword Challenge *Parasol Challenge *Spark Challenge *Magolor Race Level 1 Apricot Apart *Whip Challenge *Fighter Combat Chamber *Wing Challenge *Magolor Race Level 2 Last Land *Smash Combat Chamber *Normal Challenge *Magolor Race Level 3 *Smash Combat Chamber EX *Magolor Race EX Extras *Museum mode (not to be confused with Kirby's Adventure's Museum) is an interactive calendar documenting the Kirby series history both in the games and in the world. *According to the Cartoon Network sneek peek, it will have several episodes of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! on the extras dvd. Music Kirby's Dream Land 1. Welcome To Dream Land 2. Green Greens Kirby's Adventure 3. Vegetable Valley 4. Grape Garden Kirby's Dream Course 5. Iceberg Ocean Kirby's Dream Land 2 6. Coo's Theme 7. Real Dark Matter Kirby Super Star 8. Get Up and Go-urmet! 9. Havoc Aboard the Halberd 10. Meddlesome Marx Kirby's Dream Land 3 11. Ripple Field: Ocean Waves 12. The Last Iceberg Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards 13. Planet Popstar 14. Studying the Factory 15. 0²Battle Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land 16. Rainbow Resort 17. Tower of Midbosses Kirby Air Ride 18. Fantasy Meadows 19. Fountain of Dreams 20. City Kirby & the Amazing Mirror 21. Forest/Nature Area 22. Boss Battle Theme Kirby: Canvas Curse 23. Tiny Town 24. Canvas Canyon 25. Drawcia the Sorceress Kirby: Squeak Squad 26. Prism Plains 27. Vocal Volcano 28. Squeak Squad Appears! Kirby Super Star Ultra 29. The Masked King 30. Helper's Rest 31. The Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy Kirby's Epic Yarn 32. Fountain Gardens 33. Greens Greens: Epic Yarn 34. Butter Building Kirby Mass Attack 35. Meadow Breeze 36. Kirby Conflict 37. Piggy Enemy 38. Down To One Kirby's Return to Dream Land 39. Cookie Country 40. Bring on the Super Ability 41. C-R-O-W-N-E-D 42. Returning to Dream Land Bonus Tracks: 43. Electro Kirby 44. Gourmet Race to Green Greens: Chamber Music 45. Dream a New Dream for Tomorrow Trivia *Similarly to how the level names of Kirby's Return to Dream Land spell out "crowned", the names of the levels in Challenge Mode spell out the abbreviation "HAL", which is another reference to HAL Laboratory, the creators of the ''Kirby'' series. *Some of the artwork from the early games has been improved. Artwork File:K20AC Kirby1.png|Kirby File:K20AC Kirby2.png|Kirby File:K20AC Kirby3.png|Kirby File:K20AC Kirby4.png|Kirby File:K20AC Kirby5.png|Kirby on Warp Star File:K20AC Kirby6.png|Kirby on Warp Star File:KDCol Kirby KDL.png|Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land) File:KDCol Kirby KA.png|Kirby (Kirby's Adventure) File:KDCol Kirby Chuchu KDL3.png|Kirby and Chuchu (Kirby's Dream Land 3) File:KDCol Kirby Cook KSS.png|Cook Kirby (Kirby Super Star) File:KDCol Kirby Rick KDL3.png|Kirby and Rick (Kirby's Dream Land 3) File:KDCol Kirby K64.png|Kirby (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) File:K20AC montage.png|Composite File:KDCol composite transparent.png|Composite File:KDCol composite.png|Composite File:KDCol composite2.png|Composite Box art File:KDCol US Box art.png| Box art File:KDCol US Boxart 2.png| Disc case cover File:K20AC Jap Boxart.png| Box art File:K20AC Jap Boxart2.png| Disc case cover File:KDCol US book.png| Art book File:K20AC Art book.png| Art book Media KDCol US soundtrack.png| Soundtrack CD K20AC Soundtrack CD.png| Soundtrack CD Logo File:Kirby20thAnniversary.png|Logo Gallery KDCol Happiness Hall.png|Happiness Hall KDCol Practicing Room.png|Practicing Room External links *Nintendo US page *Official US site *Official Nintendo Japan site References *